Vamps in the Host
by jessy63
Summary: Maria's a vampire. She moved to the caves and lives a peaceful life with human companions. that is until a new set of vampires move in.these vampires may be good but have been hiding a shocking secret about Maria that will turn her world upsidedown
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. I know I put it in the host/twilight crossover but it's mostly The Host. The Cullens will most likely not be in here (I might change my mind later) but there would be vampires in here. oh and I know the name of my fanfic is very unoriginal but I suck at making up names. I'm going to stop this A/n now so you can read. Bye! **

Guests

Jamie's POV

Oww, oww, oww! God living in the caves could be just so painful sometimes. Today we had been cleaning the mirrors. I'd been on the ladder and just my luck I fell off.

Well at least I'd been having fewer injuries then when Sunny was still here.

About two months ago she decided cave life was _not _for her, which was definitely true. There had been problems with that though, like people might still be looking for her or that she'd tell a seeker-not many people trusted her, but like always Wanda and Mel came up with a perfect solution.

They decided instead of letting her go out on earth they'd send her to the most similar planet to ours. The newest planet that was discovered the Planet of the Sun.

Don't ask me what it's like, Wanda refuses to tell me, but whatever it is, it must be great because this was the only planet Sunny was willing to go to.

I was on my way to Maria's room hoping she'd be able to help with the soreness. You may be wondering, who the hell is Maria? Well I'll tell you.

Maria was my sister Melanie's best friend since they were 5, and about a year ago she moved into the caves. We hadn't heard from her since the Souls took over, but Mel had shown her the lines on the back of the photo album a long time ago and though it had taken years, she finally followed them to the caves.

I still remember the expression on my sister's face when she saw her long forgotten friend wandering around out there in the desert, and it makes me laugh even now.

Jeb checked her eyes and she wasn't a soul so they let her in. sometimes I wish she had been a soul.

Don't get me wrong, I love her like she's my own sister, but she also loves me like I was her little brother.

So now I have _three_ older "sisters" who are always fussing over me and not letting me have any fun. Melanie and Wanda, my two other sisters, had instantly accepted Mary into our home and now; them, the guys they love, and me are a big happy family.

You may also be wondering why I'm going to her instead of Doc now.

Maria apparently had lived among the souls and pretended to be one before she found us. She had gone to a college full of souls and studied to be a healer. Then after that she worked as one everywhere she moved until she decided she should be with her own kind.

She quit her job after she figured out what the lines meant, left her house and came here.

She and doc work together in the hospital wing now as our two doctors whenever needed. Personally I'd rather go to doc instead of her – he doesn't make a big fuss about everything like she does – but he was busy right now so she's my only choice.

I peeked in her room and just about ran away. She and Kyle were making out. Ewww.

A few months ago Maria and Kyle started hanging out and eventually fell in love. That's why Kyle didn't mind so much when Sunny decided to leave. Also the unsaid reason why she did decide in the first place, she could see they were in love. It had broken her heart but she wanted Kyle to be happy and knew she was the only one in the way of that, so she left.

After she was gone Mary and Kyle tried to take it slow but that obviously not working from what I'm seeing.

"Ahem" I said to get their attention. They quickly broke apart, looking embarrassed at being caught.

"What are you doing here Jamie? I thought you were cleaning mirrors," Maria said, probably trying to distract me. It worked.

" I fell of the ladder, doc's busy so I need you check my injuries" I replied

"Oh, ok. I'll be back in a few minutes, Kyle," She said taking me to the hospital wing.

When we got there she started checking for bruises or broken bones. I shivered involuntarily under her cold touch. That was something that was always strange about her; no matter how hot it was her skin was always ice cold.

That wasn't the only thing that was strange about her, there were actually quite a few more.

Maria was beautiful. Not just beautiful but the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, she looked like a goddess. And her skin was the palest I'd ever seen it was practically white. She was also really graceful, and strong. Its not like I'd ever seen her lift a van or something but she never seemed to use any effort when she's picking things up. Also her eyes, they're always shifting from black to yellow. What is she?

I shook my head pushing the silly thoughts away; I'd been hanging around uncle Jeb for to long now, next thing you know I'll start believing in ghosts.

"I don't think anything's broken though you should rest for a day or two," she said. "Ok" I lied, like I'd ever spend a whole day in bed, didn't she know me at all?

"I'm going to go tell Wanda so she can watch you tomorrow"

Hmm, I guess she knows me pretty well.

Just then I heard footsteps, "Melanie, Jamie, Maria! Where are you guys?" Wanda's voice called. I ran outside "Maria and I are right here, Wanda, what's wrong? What happened?" I said looking at her frantic expression. "Oh good you're fine," she said in relief. "Yah I know," I said irritated "but what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to find your sister" she lied horribly – she should really stop trying to do that.

I frowned "if nothing was wrong then why do you look worried sick?" I asked.

She shrugged, "you know how I am, I get worried over nothing" Wanda replied.

My frown deepened.

"I'm not a kid Wanda, I deserve to know what's going on." I said

"Just tell him whatever it is, its not like he won't find out eventually and I'm dying to know too." I jumped when I heard Maria's voice; I didn't here her come up behind me.

Wanda gave here a strange look and said "we have some unexpected guests in the caves here" giving Maria a pointed look. Maria gasped, looking shocked but she quickly composed her expression. "What?" I said panicked "are they souls? Did they find us?"

"They're not souls, everything's fine" Wanda assured me.

"Oh" I said letting out a sigh of relief, feeling embarrassed for jumping to conclusions like that. Then I remembered Wanda's reaction.

"But then why were you worried if they were humans?" I asked

She hesitated but then decided it was okay to tell me. "The people that are here found the caves by themselves, we didn't bring them here, it made me worry and I had to make sure you were ok."

"Can we go meet them?" Maria asked,

"Sure, but I don't think you should be there" Wanda said looking at me.

"That's not fair," I said pouting, "I should be there." I turned to look at Maria, "please" I begged.

She shook her head, "sorry kid, but I have to agree with Wanda here, you can meet them later if Jeb decides to let them stay" she said. Wanda gave her a look and a moment of silent communication passed between the two before Wanda said that I should stay here while they went to find out what's going to happen.

When they were gone I slumped down on the floor and started wondering what might be going on.

Maria's POV 

Wanda and I walked down the corridor to the main plaza.

There is no way she could be right. I mean, what are the chances that more of my kind could have showed up here?

Wanda must have just made a mistake. It's not like she's really seen that many of us and some humans could also just look that way. Yah that's it they're just humans; Humans that may just look like us. But, a small voice in the back of my mind said, if they are my kind, is it my fault they're here?

Was it because of me they noticed this place? I sure hope not.

We were almost there now; I can hear their voices. We arrived at the main plaza and I saw them.

There were three of them, they were beautiful, had chalky pale skin, only one heart was beating in the trio and they had yellow eyes – that's good.

One of them stepped forward "hello" she said while her scent wafted toward me.

Yup.

I was sure now.

They were vampires. Or at least two of them were.

Like me.

**A/n: hey guys I hope you like it. I know that some of you may be upset that I took Sunny out, but I had to, I have big plans for Maria and I needed for her to be with a guy. Kyle was really the only person I could think to put her with so I had to get rid of Sunny. Most of you probably realized that Wanda knows about vampires. I did that because I wanted someone to know who Maria and the others were so I choose Wanda. In my story the souls know about vampires and are deathly afraid of them. Of course. Anyway Wanda realized that Maria was a "vegetarian" vampire and knew she wouldn't do any harm so she didn't tell anyone in the caves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: sorry it took so long to write I had a Corneal Ulcer and then finals started. I had no time to write. I probably shouldn't have started** **writing this story so close to the end of the school year. Any way I'll try to get the other chapters out quicker but the next one may take a long time. My laptop's sick and I'm sending it to get repaired. I hurried to finish this chapter so you won't have too wait a few more weeks for it to come out. : )**

Why me?

Maria's POV

Great. Just great. Now we have _four_ vampires. Me included. Well at least they guests are vegetarians–as far as I know.

I gave a slight nod to Wanda to confirm her suspicions. Jeb noticed that and gave me a questioning look that I ignored.

"Hello," I said to the lady, "and can someone please tell me what's going on."

"It seems I wasn't the first to find these caves" Jeb said chuckling, "apparently these three ladies found them years ago and decided to use it as a hiding place for now. Boy were they surprised to see it full of humans."

"It was a bit shocking; we didn't even know this many humans were still alive," the one who had stepped forward admitted.

I looked around the room, the only people that were there were the guests, Jeb, Ian, Wanda and me.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Jeb, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the three vampires.

"Probably eating, no one knows about our…ah…guests yet." Wanda replied.

"How?" I asked shocked, everyone seems to always know what's going on; it's a miracle if there is a secret here (except mine of course).

"I don't know" Ian said looking just as surprised as I did by this fact.

"I'm guessing secrets aren't easily kept here," said the youngest girl – the one with the beating heart – looking amused.

"Nearly impossible" I told her

"Why?" asked the third lady – she looked about twenty-five but looks can easily deceive.

"Cave-walls echo" was all I said to her.

"Anyway, what are your names?" Ian said changing the subject.

"I'm Lissa," said the youngest one.

"I'm Mary," said the one who asked why there are no secrets.

"And I'm Eliza" said the one who spoke.

There were a few stories going around that she showed up to help some vampires of our kind if they were in trouble…. but I didn't need help I was completely fine, better of then most.

"Maria will show you"

At the sound of my name, my attention returned to the conversation Jeb was having with Lissa, Mary, and Eliza_._

"What will I show them?" I asked.

Jeb gave me an exasperated look and said "to their new rooms"

"Where?" I asked – how could I have missed so much?

"Seriously how could you have missed so much?" Ian said echoing my thoughts, " Mary and Lissa are rooming with Lacy, and Eliza's rooming with you." He spoke slowly as if talking to a three year old who couldn't understand plain English. "Convenient" I muttered too low for any one but vampires to hear. Mary grimaced but Eliza gave me an amused look. "Ok" I said louder, "come with me Mary and Lissa, I'll show you your rooms first and I'll show Eliza ours room later."

Eliza gave wide smile "Ok, I'll just talk to Jeb while you do that." I gave her a warning glance; Jeb's very intuitive and he'd notice the tiniest slip. It took a lot of work to keep him in the dark about my secret and I'm pretty sure he's already guessed I'm hiding something.

"So guys, what do you think?" I asked when we got to their new room.

Lissa shrugged "fine I guess" she said, but Mary made a disgusted sound and said:

"Three people have to share this tiny room?"

"Yes, the caves are a bit crowded now, there's too many people and not enough bedrooms" I said. She didn't have to stay here if she didn't want to; they could probably set up a home for themselves anywhere. So why did they come here?

"Aunt Mary, don't complain; it's nice here away from the souls. Besides, we wont be here forever." Lissa said. Huh, so they were going to leave soon. But why'd they come here in the first place? And what exactly was Lissa part in all this? She wasn't a human; her scent was wrong, she had pale skin, was graceful and came here with two vampires. But she couldn't be a vampire; she had a heartbeat. I shook the thought away; I'll worry about what Lissa is later. Right now I had to figure out if the were going to slaughter everyone in the caves.

"So why'd you choose to come here for?" I asked. Ok I was a bit direct there but I didn't want to wait to find out.

"We don't know" Mary admitted, "Eliza doesn't tell us."

I stared at her incredulously "so Eliza told you to come here with her and you guys just fallowed her blindly never once questioning her intentions"

Mary shrugged "yep, we gave up questioning her centuries ago. She never tells us anything but her plans usually work out for the better so we just go with it."

"That's got to be annoying; not knowing," I grumbled. Lissa laughed, "It is" she said, "Me and Mary don't even try to understand what she's doing anymore."

I sighed and asked, "Well do you guys at least know how long you'll be here?" I doubted they did but couldn't help asking anyway.

"Yup, Eliza says we're stuck here for a year at most" Mary said glumly.

"A year!" I said, appalled by the idea that I may have to deal with them a year long – especially since they may be dangerous.

"At _most, _it'll probably only take a few months" Lissa said trying to cheer us up.

"That's better, I guess" Mary said happily, while I nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Lissa asked after a few moments of silence. I shrugged, "today's chores are done and I'm not giving you two a tour 'till tomorrow so I guess we should just hang out and talk for the rest of the night." I should have gone to find Eliza and got her away from Mel's intuitive uncle Jeb as soon as possible but it might have been a little suspicious if I kept trying to stop them from talking. And – if I was being honest with myself – I was a bit scared of the petite yet obviously powerful vampire.

So me, Mary and Lissa spent the next few hours getting to know each other. We learned a lot about each other in those few hours. Though the only thing that we had in common was our disgust with human food – yuck – I can see us becoming good friends one day.

Of course we wouldn't be as close as me, Melanie, Jamie and Wanda are but Mary and Lissa know things about me that they don't. Plus its fun to have vampire friends who don't want to kill humans you love.

A few hours later Lucy came and not surprisingly she was mad about having a roommate but she was too tired to argue for long and was soon asleep.

I looked at the time and quickly stood up. "Oh no! It's almost midnight! I got to go," I said. The two girls looked at me questioningly "what do you have to do at this time of night?" Mary asked.

"I have to show Eliza our room, obviously." I said giving her an exasperated look. "Oh." Mary said embarrassed, "goodnight" I was half way down the hall already but didn't raise my voice when I said "goodnight" back. I didn't have to they could hear me just fine.

It didn't take me long to find Jeb and Eliza, they were still in the main plaza where I left them. I stopped a few feet from the entrance to eavesdrop on their conversation. Maybe Eliza will mention some thing about why she's here, I doubted it but couldn't help trying anyway. Oh. My. God. I have been alive for many years and seen people interact many times but I could swear Jeb and Eliza were…were…_flirting _– ew.

Hearing Jeb flirt with Eliza is like hearing your uncle flirt with your sister. Well I only met Eliza so it's like my uncle flirting with my long lost sister but gross all the same.

To stop this crime against nature I walked in and made my presence known. "Hey" I said brightly, "sorry I got here so late but the girls and I got caught up in our conversation and lost track of time"

"That's fine, we sort of lost track of time too" Eliza said. Oh no. "um, I guess it time to go to sleep. Come on Eliza, I'll show you to our room" I said. Its not like we could actually sleep but it was the only way I could think to get them apart.

Eliza threw me an amused glance. "Actually me and Jeb are going to talk for a bit, why don't you go to bed and I'll come later"

"No!" I said quickly, maybe a little to quickly. Jeb and Eliza were looking at me questioningly. "I mean...it's late and tomorrow's a big day. You two need your sleep" it wasn't the best response I've ever had but it would have to do for now.

"Ok" Jeb said rolling his eyes. Eliza looked like she was going to burst out laughing any second now but she managed to keep it in 'till we were far enough away that no one would hear her. Eventually she managed to shut up. "How did you survive here without getting caught? You are the worst liar in history" she said when we were half way there.

"Well" I said miffed, "I would of laid better but I was still a bit in shock after seeing you and Jeb _flirting_"

She chuckled good-naturedly "be happy you didn't see us kissing."

"Ewww! That is a mental picture I did not need to see," I said. She laughed again. I groaned, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure," she said, "What do you want to talk about?"

I glanced down at her short figure "I don't know, the weather, cave life, why you're here, vampires or we could talk about why you're here. I like the third and the last options best" I doubted she would tell but I hated not knowing. "Funny, I was thinking those two options wont happen but if you really want to know"–

"You'll tell me?" I said hopeful.

"No I'll just bother you more about it," she said. Evil little vampire.

We soon got to our room and continued arguing until Mary and Lissa showed up. We spent the rest of the night idly talking about our never-ending lives. Soon the sun began to come up. I looked through the cracks in the ceiling and sighed. The others should be waking up soon. It was time to leave the freedom of night and go back to hiding in daylight 'till the night comes again.

**A/n: so what do you guys think? Can anyone guess what Lissa is? **

**Please review and press the button below**

**11**

**11**

**11111**

**1111**

**111**

**11**

**1**


	3. authors note

**Hey people,**

**I'm sorry this chapter is an A/n but I have some things to talk about.**

**I'm sorry I deleted chapters 3 and 4 but I realized that I brought Darius in to early. **

**He may be included in the story eventually but there are events that need to happen before that.**

**So everyone that has read the original chapter three and four, wipe your mind clear of it. Pretend it never happened and enjoy the story. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but make no promises. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**/**

**You're still reading? Wow, you're really persistent so I'll give you something to do.**

**/IIIIIIIII/II/IIII/IIII/IIIII/II/II/**

**/II/II/II/II/II/II/II/II/II/**

**/II/II/II/II/II/II/II/II/**

**/II/II/II/II/II/II/II/II/II/**

**/IIIIIIII/II/II/IIII/IIIIII/II/II/**

**If you can read the message above, click the blue button below and tell me what it says. If you get it right, you will get a preview of the next chapter if you get it wrong, I'll still give you a preview of the next chapter. **

**Also I need a beta reader. If you are interested PM me. Thanks!**


	4. crushes, nausea and hints

A/n: hey peeps! Hope you're happy I updated. It took me forever and a day to finish this chapter. I like to give you guys a chapter as soon as possible unlike some authors (cough) bookaholic27 (cough) lol, just kidding, she's awesome and so is her story but the wait is killing me. I wanna know what happens next.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Host characters but Lissa, Mary, Eliza and Maria are mine.

**Chapter 4**

**Maria POV**

The morning flew by as I took Eliza, Lissa and Mary on a tour of the place, or at least tried to. The whole time Eliza had been blanking out and Mary had been socializing with the people who had accompanied us on the tour. Lissa had been the only one that actually paid attention and even seemed fascinated with this place.

Lissa was such a sweet girl. She was always smiling and nice to everyone, even that _annoying_ human, Lacey. Maybe she was just happy to be here.

Last night she had told me that she had never met a human and that's why Eliza let her come. I found that a little odd, seeing as she was about fifteen years old and should have been around long before the souls took over.

When I asked them about it, they just laughed and told me that it's a story for another time. I had been about to question them more but Jamie had walked in just then and I hadn't had any time alone after that to ask them.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my pants. Today I was irrigating along with Jamie and Lissa. I had, of course, finished early though I try to be slow.

I looked around for Lissa and Jamie to see how far behind they weren't there. How strange. I looked around the room and saw the two sitting in the corner and laughing over something. I started to feel irritated with them. What did they have to talk about that was so important? I tuned out the rest of the room and listened to what they were saying.

Lissa: "so they let you choose Wanda's new body?"

Jamie: "ya, everyone thought that I would know which one is more like her"

Lissa: "she's really beautiful"

Lissa sounded a bit envious as she said that.

Jamie: "you're beautiful, too"

They both blushed tomato red, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the embarrassed look on Jamie's face. It seems like his mouth is faster then his mind.

My eyes widened as I suddenly realized; Jamie _likes_ her. And from what I can see of her reaction, she likes him too.

Awwwww, that's so cute. Jamie's first crush, and maybe even Lissa's too. I sighed remembering –from when I was human – what it was like to have your first crush. I stopped listening and decided to finish their work. Why not let the kids enjoy themselves?

After a while they came up to me with guilty looks on their faces just as I was finishing up the work. "Sorry we left you to do all the work." Jamie said with Lissa nodding in agreement. I smiled at them as I stood up, "it's fine, I didn't mind and you guys deserve some time to just be kids."

As I was saying this I felt a bout of nausea and the world seemed to be spinning around me. I stumbled a bit and felt Jamie catch me but the dizziness and the nausea went away as quickly as it came and I was fine again. "woah," I mumbled. That was strange, I'd never felt that way my in my whole existence.

Jamie looked at me with a worriedly "Maybe you should lay down and have Doc look at you. We'll take you to your room." I nodded my head numbly and let them lead me away.

When we got to my room I went to the bed, for fear that it may come again.

The burning in my throat was also more noticeable then it had ever been after that first year as a newborn. I knew this meant I couldn't be near Jamie; it had taken all my will not to drink his blood on our way here and I knew I had to be extra careful and not let any human near me at the moment. "Jamie I don't think that I need Doc, it's fine now" he looked at me disbelievingly. I gave him a small smile.

"Ok, if you're sure…" he said uncertainly.

"I'm sure," I said, "but Lissa can I have something to drink? My throat feels as if it's on fire" I sincerely hope she understood what I meant when I said _something to drink_.

"Sure, um, can you help me?" she asked Jamie. "Ok" he replied. I wasn't sure if she asked him to come wit her because she was afraid I might kill him or she just wanted to spend time with him.

After they left I lay down on the bed and clutched my throat as if to extinguish the flames. How could this happen? I'm a vampire for crying out loud! I can't get sick or dizzy; it's impossible.

Maybe this has something to do with Eliza. Maybe there is something in the caves that is dangerous to vampire, like how kryptonite is dangerous to Superman.

Great. Now I'm making references to comic books. I must be going crazy. Even if I'm not, Lissa was with me when I got sick, and nothing happened to her. Of course, I don't even know if she is a vampire, so there is no way to be sure my vampire-kryptonite theory is false.

I let my mind wander on lighter topics until I heard footsteps in the hallway. I sat up just as Eliza entered the room. "Hey, dizzy" she said. I groaned and flopped down on the bed, "so you heard what happened."

Eliza chuckled as she walked to my bed "Of course I have, I'm me. So do you have any theories on how it happened?"

I hesitated as I turned to look at her. "Um, vampire-kryptonite?"

She burst out laughing "vampire-Kryptonite. Seriously?"

I was pissed now "well that's all I got, so unless you have some better ideas you shouldn't be laughing"

"of course I have better ideas but I'm not going to share them with you just yet." She stated simply.

My jaw dropped "why?"

She began laughing again at my expression "you're not ready to know. You'll understand when you're older"

"When I'm _older?_ I'm 3000 years old for crying out loud! How much older do I need to be?" I asked.

Eliza sighed, "I still have to see if my theory is correct. If it is, you'll find out in a couple of weeks, with or without me."

I nodded my head and calmed down just as she threw me a few containers covered in aluminum foil toward me. "I got to go, but here is the blood you asked for; Lissa was to busy making out with Jamie to bring it here herself"

My jaw dropped again "they were making out?"

She shuddered on her way out. "Yah, it was horrible, you thought you had it bad with the nausea, well I just watched my only daughter make out for the first time!"

After she was gone I opened the containers and started to drink.

What could this the nausea mean? Did Jamie and Lissa really like each other so much that they would share their first kiss with each other? Or was it only because it was their first time in a long time meeting some one their own age? What kind of mythical creature was Lissa? Why did the three girls come to the caves? And were they somehow responsible for this? These questions raced through my mind as I drank. The only thing I was certain of was, that after this was over, my world would never be the same. I could only hope it wasn't for the worse.

**A/n: so how do you guys and gals like it? Did it rock? Did it suck? Tell me!**

**Also I need a Beta reader, if anyone's interested PM me. **

**REVIEW **

**Or I'll kill you**

**Ok I wont **

**But still review**

**Please**

**BYE!**


End file.
